legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is a dark fantasy storyline created by Officer Candy Apple. =Overview= Informations *Rated: PG-13 *Genre: Dark Fantasy *Based on elements from Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story, Bones, Dungeons & Dragons, ancient myths, Dante's The Divine Comedy and so on. Plot He, known as Ichabod Crane, is a revolutionary soldier who revived after more than two centuries' demise. She, known as Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills, is a young police officer and future FBI Agent who is haunted by a horrible demon king throughout her life. Together, they will form a huge team with other heroes, trying to stop the forces of evil from plunging the world into chaos. When their bitter enemies known as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse arrived, it is revealed to them that a war between good and evil has been in Sleepy Hollow all along, waiting to take its form. They both know only they can stop it... =Characters= Main heroes * Ichabod Crane * Abbie Mills * Frank Irving * Katrina Crane * Jenny Mills * August Corbin * Daniel Reynolds * Joe Corbin * Drizzt Do'Urden * Betsy Ross * Linley Baruch * Sophie Foster * August Corbin * George Washinton * Thomas Jefferson * Benjamin Franklin Antagonists Thirteen Tribulations *First - Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Death (the Headless Horseman): Abraham van Brunt **War: Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish **Conquest / Pestilence: Unknown **Famine: Unknown *Second - Pandora & the Hidden One *Third - Elemental Evil **Water: Gar Shatterkeel **Earth: Marlos Urnayle ** Fire: Vanifer **Air: Aerisi Kalinoth **Harbinger of Elder Elemental Eyes: Vizeran DeVir *Fourth - Lord Helio *Fifth - Micheal Langdon *Sixth - Jasmine Porcelain *Seventh - Seven Deadly Sins *Eighth - Hellfire Club *Ninth - ? *Tenth - ? *Eleventh - ? *Twelfth - Lady Van Tassel *Thirteenth and Final - Moloch United Kingdom of America *King: Moloch *James Colby Ghost Army of Hotel Cortez *James Patrick March *Aileen Wurnoros *John Wayne Gacy *Richard Ramirez *Jeffery Dahmer *The Zodiac Killer =Stories= Season 1 ''Prequel arc'' *''Episode 1 - Salem '' **''This is an origin story of Van Tassel family of Sleepy Hollow because of the infamous Salem Witch Trials, prior to Ichabod Crane's birth.'' *''Episode 2 - Ichabod Crane'' **''The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, met several mysterious murders since he was a teenager, which led him into a supernatural crisis that will never stop.'' *''Episode 3 - Cicero'' **''Years after events of last episode, Ichabod joined British Army and interrogated a freed slave who knew something about a colonial rebel known as Cicero, right before he met Katrina.'' *''Episode 4 - Boston Tea Party'' **''The oppression of British government drove colonial citizens to raise the famous Boston Tea Party, and Ichabod was secretly summoned by Washinton to restore a supernatural items from British army, given by an unknown demon king.'' *''Episode 5 - Order of the Blood Moon'' **''An evil witch under commands of the enigmatic demon king was wrecking havoc in Sleepy Hollow. Katrina must stop her before she killed everyone. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel had started her own agenda, and Ichabod reunited with his childhood lover, but the tender momment resulted in a tragic outcome.'' *''Episode 6 - Meet Benjamin Franklin'' **''After an uncanny meeting with Benjamin Franklin, Ichabod became his student. Meanwhile, Katrina and Abigail Adams investigated a serial murder targeted on poors and orphans.'' *''Episode 7 - The Necklace'' **''Abraham and Ichabod planned to pick a suitable birthday gift for Kartina. However, everything occured afterwards shall brought a friendship to an end. Meanwhile, King Midas' soul in Purgatory had witnessed a transformation of the realm, which worsen everything inside.'' *''Episode 8 - Horseman of Death'' **''Just one day after Abraham's apparent demise, a new, powerful and horrible Hessian rider emerged to the town, wrecking havoc everywhere. Katrina managed to uncover the rider's identity.'' *''Episode 9 - The Mysterious Angel'' **''Katrina and her coven secretly found Franklin to build up a sentinent weapon to fight against the Horseman of Death. Meanwhile, Washington met an angel who told him the name of the evil monster behind the throne. Lady Van Tassel planned to convince the Four who Speaks as One to join her.'' *''Episode 10 - Battle with the Horseman'' **''Katrina was excepting a child, while the whole Colonial army had prepared for their final battle to rise freedom. However, everything was toned down when Lady Van Tassel spied into the continental army and framed Katrina.'' *''Episode 11 - The Skull'' **''Ichabod was fatally wounded and extremely paranoided. Katrina revealed to her husband that she was a witch, before she casted a mysterious spell on him. Reverend Knapp came up a plan to preserve the skull of Death, but he was surrounded by turncoats everywhere.'' *''Episode 12 - Sanctuary No More'' **''After Ichabod's funeral, Katrina faked her death. Landy Van Tassel planned to reveal herself to her step-daughter in an attempt to slay her. A pregnanted Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor, but everything that happened afterwards shall turn everything upside down.'' *''Episode 13 - Purgatory'' **''Lady Van Tassel rose to power. The escaping of Katrina had came to an end. Abigail Adams found out the exact identity of the homicidal maniac she was looking for. Jeremy's seperation with his mother caused fatal consequences. Everything occured after Ichabod's death shall change every residents of Sleepy Hollow once and for all.'' Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 ''Elemental Evil: Crushing Wave arc'' ''Elemental Evil: Black Earth arc'' ''Elemental Evil: Eternal Flame arc'' ''Elemental Evil: Howling Hatred arc'' ''Elemental Evil: Elder Harbinger arc'' Season 5 ''American Horror Story: Harvest'' Season 6 ''American Horror Story: Apocalypse'' Season 7 ''American Horror Story: Mirror Maze'' Spin-off ''American Horror Story: Bank'' ''American Horror Story: Orphanage'' ''American Horror Story: Museum'' Gallery 11850414 587795308026388 125119881 n.jpg CQz2e78UkAA99_G.jpg MV5BMjEwMjU0NzM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4NDM2MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMzM2Nzc4MjEyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDM1NzEwMzE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg sleepy-hollow-006-valentines.jpg sleepy-hollow-002-valentines.jpg Aerisi_Kalinoth.jpg 80092d4f78f0f736452cd4220255b319eac413b4.jpg e27a513e6709c93dc0ce95d4973df8dcd1005446.jpg ff6a1bfae6cd7b89aa425fbe072442a7d9330e49.jpg 4c64e73d70cf3bc72ccd55cfd900baa1cc112ab5.jpg Happyholidays.jpg gfx-fox-fall-poster-sleepy-hollow-v1.jpg Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:CIS Productions